Naruto: Era of Satan
by DBZGT1
Summary: Too many people have died trying to defeat my enemies. I was always a step behind the ones that wanted to take my head. Now I step up and bring the fight to them. I will find the devil who plagues the world with the dark chakra and kill him. I don't want anymore people dying for my weaknesses. So I will get stronger to protect all of them!


**This is basically my take on how the manga could continue if it were up to me. This chapter takes place after the war, but the war ended far differently in this story. I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters but the original ones I made. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto: Devil Tree**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Meaning of Victory<strong>

I sat down on a hospital bed, feeling totally drained and defeated. I keep telling myself I don't know the reason, but I probably do...or maybe not, I don't know. I looked at my right hand that hand been bandaged fully. My teammate, Sakura Haruno came into the room. "How're you feeling?" We looked into eachother's eyes and I could tell she knew I was the same way I was since the war ended. She walked over to me and lightly tapped my shoulder with her hand. "Naruto...give it some time. It's only been a week. You can't expect to get back to 100% so quickly."

I looked down. "Yeah, I know." I looked at her arm that had been bandaged from the burn marks that were on it. "How's your arm?" She flexed and gave me a bright smile.

"Don't worry about this. I don't have complete mobility of the arm just yet, but it's getting there." I was happy to hear that she was doing better. A week ago she looked so broken, physically and mentally. "I have stuff to take care of, so I'll be leaving."

"Ok." I didn't even want to ask her about her back. It's too painful to bring that subject up, but I assumed it was on a steady but quick rode to recovery considering how she's acting. She walked towards the door and looked back at me.

"Seriously. Cheer up, Naruto. Knowing you, you'll be back on your feet before you know it. Remember, you have a big affect on everyone, so if you're miserable...then we all are." She was right. I tried perking up for her, but all I could do was give some half-ass enthusiasm.

"Yeah...yeah! You're right..thanks Sakura." She didn't really smile immediately. I guess she knew I was forcing it so she decided to force it too. Sometimes I underestimate my friends...Sometimes it's like they know me more than I do myself. Sasuke once said that two shinobi can understand each other by exchanging blows. That's what he said...but I didn't need to come to blows with him to understand...it's the same with everyone here too I guess...it's like we're connected that way...One look into their eyes, and I can see their whole story...

The room was quiet and all that could be heard were birds chirping outside. I looked out the window. "It's a nice day." I looked back at my hands that had been unconsciously clenched into fists. "Sasuke..." I shortly fell asleep after being lost in thought, thinking about my friend. I don't know how long I slept for, but it seemed like a while. Over time I heard I'd normally make out, but due to the sleeping mind, it was very difficult to do so. I woke up in what felt like an hour after and I saw a bunch of gifts and food from all my friends.

I think that was my first genuine smile all week. I looked at my reflection from the window. The darkness outside made it easier to see it. All of my wounds had healed, except for my right arm, and for some reason, I feel a step slower. I looked back at my gifts. There were other things like barbecued pork from Chouji...ofcourse, healing ointment from Hinata, flowers from Ino, Sakura, and TenTen, a book...from...Sai...I shouldn't be surprised, and some food pills from Bushy Brows and Bushier Brows Sensei. Oh, there was a note from Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba. "_We're waiting for you! Come back stronger than ever or we'll surpass you!" _that's what it read...Somehow I can't see Shino even taking part in writing that...nor Shikamaru for that matter...Kiba probably just wrote it and Shikamaru and Shino signed it...fair enough I guess...

"ARGH! THAT'S IT!" I screamed out so loudly. I just got tired of laying in bed. I had to get up and move around, even for a little bit. I had no real trouble getting out of bed, but I felt winded almost immediately. I had no idea why though. I opened my closet and there were fresh new clothes for me. A black long-sleeved shirt, orange pants and black sandals...the only real difference was the shirt. I put them on, took my headband and escaped through the window. I wanted to walk. I don't know where, but just walk somewhere. As I walked I was lost in thought, but I don't even think I was thinking of anything.

Next thing I knew I found myself on the training grounds we as Team 7 started our first assignment. Taking some bells from Kakashi. I had my left hand in my pocket and my right hand to my side. I tried moving my fingers, but I found it difficult to do so. I gritted my teeth as I struggled to put my hand on the middle stump that I was tied to during the bell test. Then the memory of Sakura-chan and Sasuke feeding me came into my mind like a wrecking ball, whatever that means. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't.

I tried forcing tears out, but nothing happened. Then I remembered the tears that Sakura-chan shed at the end of the war. I still didn't cry, but the burden felt even heavier now. All I could do was walk around some more. I didn't even care anymore. I was trying to sneak around so I wouldn't be caught and brought back to the hospital, but I just didn't care anymore. Everything was so screwed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V. <strong>

My room was dark. The only thing that lit the room was the moonlight shining through my sliding glass door. I undressed and unwrapped all the bandages that had been covering my body, and soon walked into the bathroom and looked at my body in the mirror. Filled with battle scars and other bruises. And the most noticeable mark left on my chest was the mark Sasuke-kun branded me with, ironically enough. I hoped for years that the one I loved would take my heart, but instead, the one I loved was the one to pierce it.

The last thing I remember was an angry scream, and though it wasn't completely visible, I believe I saw Naruto attack Sasuke-kun. But that was the last thing I remember before passing out. The water from the shower head began to draw out pain from my wounds, just like the pain in my heart kept pouring out. I could feel the tears coming again and I felt my legs giving up on me. I finished up and dried off and put on my underwear and a long t-shirt to sleep in. The team picture we all took together sat on my desk just eating away at me.

I looked in the mirror and I saw red bags form under my eyes. I must have been crying a lot in the shower for this to be happening. I took up the picture and drained of all my tears for the night, just looked somberly at the picture. Sasuke wasn't here anymore and Naruto's bright smile was no where to be found. What am I supposed to do? Now it just feels like the team that Naruto and I worked so hard to bring back together will never be the same again...and I know now that it won't. After realizing that, I could feel myself slowly drifting to sleep.

I had no control anymore.


End file.
